Make New Friends
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Heather's best friend moves away and an autistic little girl moves in instead. While Tobey and Eve teach their little sister how to stand up to bullies, Jenna rescues an injured baby bird and learns a very difficult life lesson. Episode thirty-three in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Day At The Beach

"Teddy, Heather, are you ready to go to the beach!?" Hermione called down the hallway before Eve came out of her bedroom wearing a purple and black two pieced bikini.

"I'm ready." She said while running her fingers through her hair and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Harry would kill you if he saw you going out of the house like that." Hermione told her shaking her head with disbelief.

"I know, but Harry isn't here is he?" Eve questioned her back.

"Does your father know that you have that?" Hermione wondered as Eve nodded.

"Yes. He's the one who bought it for me for my birthday." She told her when suddenly Tobey walked out of his room wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks and matching sandals. Angel (who was wearing a pair of identical shorts and dark sunglasses) guided him out of his room wagging her tail before she stopped and sat in front of the girls panting happily.

"Uh Tobey, I know that I'm going to regret asking you this, but why is the dog wearing sunglasses?" Hermione asked him while automatically pointing down at her.

"Duh, it keeps the sun out of her eyes. Besides, my ballcap wouldn't fit over her ears." He told her as Hermione shrugged.

"I was right, I'm sorry I asked." She said before she turned to look over her shoulder. "Teddy Heather let's go!" she yelled when finally at last their bedroom doors burst open and both of the twins came flying out of their rooms. Teddy was wearing his green swimming trunks while Heather was wearing her pink flowery bathing suit.

"I'm ready!" she cried while sticking her pink ponytail holder inside her mouth and at the same time making it up into a ponytail.

"Alright then, has everyone had the chance to use the bathroom before we leave?" Hermione asked them as Tobey and Eve both nodded.

"We did but Teddy and Heather said that they didn't have to." Eve told her when suddenly Patrick the owl came wrapping his wings at the window.

"Alright, you have one last chance to change your minds while I go get that." She told them while she went over to the window and cracked it open for him. The bird swooped inside and landed on top of the chair with a hoot carrying an envelope under his bill. He held his head up proudly for Hermione to grab it from him.

"Who's it from Hermione?" Heather asked her while she dug her fingernails inside of it and tore it open before she let it unfold inside her hands.

"Harry." She replied.

"Oh really? What did he say?" Eve wondered.

"It says dear Hermione. I hope that everything is going well for you guys. I just thought that you should know that Rickie and Kasai decided to hookup after you left and since they're dating now she is now on the road with us along with the rest of her ninja friends. We just finished our concert in France and now we're headed over to Italy. We'll send you a postcard and some souvenirs whenever we can. Love and miss you all and as always you're in my prayers. Love, Harry." She read.

"Wow! Harry's bringing us presents!? I always knew that he was the best brother in the world." Heather.

"Hey!" Tobey and Teddy cried together with their hands upon their hips. Although Heather could tell from the expression and grin on Tobey's face that he was joking. However she wasn't so sure about Teddy since now he was folding his arms and glaring at her.

"Well c'mon guys, we better get to the beach so we can make it back for showers, baths, and lunches. I'll write Harry as soon as we get back." Hermione told them while she grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter and her beach bag from the table before they headed out the door together.

 _…_ _.._

"Alright Eve, I expect you to keep an eye out for your little brother and sister besides just staring at all of the boys." Hermione told her once they had made it to the beach.

"Why? I think that they're old enough to take care of themselves." She said while she squeezed of bit of lotion inside the palm of her hand and started rubbing it all over her body.

"No they're not. They're not even out of charm school yet." Hermione told her. "And Tobey can't see them so it's your job to watch them for me." She said.

"It's alright Hermione, I might not be able to see them but I can still listen for them." Tobey pointed out when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Alright Johnny, let Mummy finish changing you into your swim diaper and then you can go into the water." Fleur said as all four children turned their heads. Johnny was lying down on his back on top of Fleur's towel while she changed him and Bill was lying down on top of his stomach on top of his while he worked on his tan.

"Hullo Fleur." Hermione said as she turned to smile at her.

"Oh, hello Hermione. I see you brought your kids to the beach as well." She said but Hermione quickly shook her head at her.

"Oh no, these aren't my kids. I mean they are but they aren't. I look after them and everything but_" she began as Fleur laughed.

"It's alright I know what you mean. I still think you're going to make a great mother yourself someday though." She told her as she finished putting on Johnny's swim diaper before sliding on his yellow and green dinosaur swim trunks. "And this little guy is going to make an excellent big brother." She said while she grabbed ahold of his hands and helped him to his feet. Then she squeezed a bit of lotion onto her own palm and started rubbing it all over his little body.

"Do you know if the baby's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" Heather asked her.

"Well, we know that it's going to be one of the two." Fleur began with another laugh. "Actually, we will be finding out the gender of it next week though and revealing it on Johnny's second birthday party." She told her. Johnny held out his arms so his mother could finish her task before he held them up and signaled her to pick him up. She bent down and hoisted him up inside her arms before kissing the top of his head.

"Wa, wa?" he questioned while he pointed at the ocean in front of him.

"Yeah that's right baby. Come on, we're going to go play in the big wa-wa." She told him while she kissed his head again and carried him towards the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Invitation

 _Happy Saint Paddy's Day everyone! Here is the next chapter!_

"Cinderella dressed in yella went upstairs to kiss her fella." Jenna sang while she busily skipped her rope. "By mistake she kissed a snake, how many doctors will it take?" she continued to sing before she started counting her jumps when suddenly the phone rang. Her mother quickly hurried to grab it while Jenna continued skipping out on the patio. She was up to seven jumps now.

"Hullo?" Jasmine answered.

"Hullo Ms. Colby, this is Heather Snape." The voice on the other end of the line began as Jasmine smiled.

"Oh hullo Helen." She said.

"Uh, that's Heather." The little girl told her.

"Right sweetie, well I imagine that you're probably looking for Jenna am I correct?" she wondered.

"Yes I am. Is she there?" Heather questioned.

"Yes she's outside. Just a second, I'll go get her." Jasmine said as a fluffy white cat walked into the kitchen while a tiny blue bell around his neck jingled with every step he took. He walked over to his food dish and started eating his lunch while Jasmine slid the glass door open and stuck her head out the door.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." Jenna counted before her mother called out to her.

"Jenny! Your friend Hannah is on the phone!" she exclaimed when all of a sudden Jenna stopped jumping.

"Oh Mother! You made me lose count!" she cried with a loud groan and heavy breath of exasperation. "And her name is Heather not Hannah." She told her as she was suddenly handed the phone. "Hullo?" she questioned.

"Hey Jen, it's Heather." The other girl replied as Jenna nodded.

"Yes I know. The only question that I have is what do you want? I was just about to beat my high jump rope score. I only had a few more jumps to make before I passed twenty-one." She told her.

"I'm sorry but my friend Stephanie is having a slumber party." The other girl said.

"Then why are you talking to me about it?" Jenna wondered.

"Because when she invited me she said that I could invite anyone else that I wanted to. She's moving away and so that's why she's having the party." Heather explained.

"Oh really?" Jenna questioned her with a grin while her face lit up with excitement. "Well is she a squib, witch, or muggle?" she wondered.

"Muggle. She knows I'm a witch though and she has other friends who are witches as well." Heather told her. "So do you think that you can make it?" she asked.

"I'll go ask my mother." Jenna told her before she quickly hurried inside. "Mum, Heather's having a slumber party can I go?" she asked while a few seconds of silence passed between them. "Actually, one of her friends is instead but she said that her friend told her that she could invite me to go along." She explained.

"Well I don't see why not as long as it really is alright that you come along. When is it?" her mother questioned her back as Jenna placed the phone back up to her ear and asked her friend exactly the same thing.

"On Friday night at seven." Heather told her as Jenna glanced back up at her mother and told her the date and time.

"Alright then, you can go. I'll take you there after supper." Jasmine said smiling warmly down at her daughter before she turned around and walked away.

"Great." Jenna replied as she quickly placed the phone back up to her ear. "Heather, my mum says that I can go." She told her.

"Alright, I'll see you there then. See ya!" Heather exclaimed as Jenna said goodbye to her and hung up the phone before giving it back to her mother and then thanking her before she ran back outside to play.

 _….._

"Now remember honey, I don't want you to stay up all night giggling. You need your sleep." Heather's father told her while he entered the room as she continued packing her suitcase.

"I know, don't worry Daddy I'll be fine." She assured him and made sure that she had all of her pillows and blankets and stuffed animals that she wanted to take. Then she quickly grabbed a picture of her mother that had always sat on her nightstand and placed it inside the bag on top of everything else before she grabbed ahold of her sleeping bag and left her bedroom.

Heather and her father started walking a crossed the street together hand in hand. Eventually they had made it to Stephanie's doorstep and Snape rang the doorbell. Stephanie's Dalmatian Rascal leapt up on the couch and started barking out the window as he saw the two of them standing outside. A few moments later a woman with red curly hair and thick red glasses came to the door and answered it.

"Well hullo there Heather, it's nice to see you again. Your friend Jenna's already here and she's playing upstairs with the rest of the girls. They're having a tea party in Stephanie's room." She explained.

"Thanks Mrs. Adams." Heather began. "And thank you again for inviting me." Heather told her.

"You're welcome dear, now come on in." the lady said while she held the door open for the little girl. Heather hugged and kissed her father goodbye before she went inside and quickly shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Party

"So Heather, how are you doing in school?" Mrs. Adams asked her.

"Pretty good." She replied.

"Well that's good. I know that Stephanie's missed you ever since you started going to your magic school." Mrs. Adams told her.

"Charm school." Heather said when suddenly Rascal leapt off the couch and Mrs. Adams quickly grabbed ahold of his collar.

"Rascal, you leave Heather alone." She told him. "You better go upstairs dear, I don't want him jumping up on you." She said as Heather quickly hurried upstairs. She was about to say that she was used to it since Zip jumped up on her all the time, but when she had really come to think about it Zip was just a tiny puppy.

It was hard for her to grasp the concept that one day she would be as big as Rascal was or maybe even bigger. As Heather pushed open Stephanie's door she saw a bunch of pillow fluff floating around the room. She had wondered whether or not the other witches in the room had done accidental magic to get it like this or have a pillow fight the old-fashioned muggle way.

"Hey Heather, come on in and join us." A little girl with freckles and reddish brown hair tied back into a ponytail like hers said. "This is Becky, Crystal, Laura, and Courtney by the way." She told her pointing out the other girls. "Becky and Courtney are witches like you but the other two are muggles." She explained.

"Yes I'm pureblood and Courtney's a muggleborn." One of the other little girls, a brunette told her. "Not that that matters." She added with a quick shake of her head.

"No of course not. I mean even though both of my parents were magical, my mother was a muggleborn too so I think that makes me halfblood." Heather said before she tossed her suitcase on top of Stephanie's bed.

"Right, so now that we have all of that sorted out let's get back to having our pillow fight!" Stephanie cried while she grabbed ahold of her pillow and hit Heather over the head with it.

"Are you sure Stephanie? Because I think that your mum is going to be really mad at us if she finds out." Heather told her.

"Oh c'mon Heather, where's your sense of adventure?" Jenna questioned her with a sly and mischievous grin before she playfully hit her with her own pillow.

"Alright, that's it. Now you're really going to get!" Heather exclaimed as all six girls burst into a fit of giggles while they continued hitting each other with their pillows and the fluff continued flying and soaring around the room.

 _.…._

Later on that evening the pizza came and everyone sat down at the table to eat dinner. "So how old are you guys?" Jenna asked Stephanie and the rest of her friends.

"Well I'm nine, Becky's ten, Laura's twelve, Courtney just turned eleven, and Crystal's six so she's the youngest one here." Stephanie told her.

"Courtney you just turned eleven? So did I." Jenna said.

"I guess that means that you'll be starting Hogwarts this fall then." Heather said.

"Yep and I'll probably get into either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. All my brothers were Gryffindor like my father, but maybe since I'm the only girl and the only one left to get sorted I might be a Ravenclaw like my mother was." Courtney said.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to be. I still have a few years to go before I go there and get sorted. I sort of would like to get sorted into Gryffindor though since Harry, Tobey, and Eve all did. And my mother when she was a girl." Heather said.

"We're really sorry to hear about your mum by the way. Jenna told us she died." Courtney said.

"Yeah, she died when I was only a little kid so I don't remember her too much. All I know is that she really loved me and she's up in Heaven now watching over me." Heather told her.

"My father's not. He's never even around anymore since my mum started dating your father. I mean I like your dad and everything but he's not my dad and he'll never be anything close to my own." Jenna said.

"Oh no Jenna of course not. I've always been my daddy's little princess ever since I was born and it would completely devastate me if he wasn't around anymore. Of course I have always loved my mother too and my brothers and big sister Eve. She might be a little bratty sometimes but she's still a good sister and the only one that I've got." Heather told her.

"I don't have any sisters." Courtney began. "I've always wanted one though. Of course I have always wanted a dog too." She said when suddenly Rascal got up on his hind legs and snatched the slice of pizza of her plate.

"Rascal! Get back here!" Stephanie's mother cried while clapping her hands together loudly as she chased after him and Stephanie turned her head over to look at her friend.

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned her. After supper all of the girls went outside with Stephanie's brother Ty and they all played a game of flashlight tag together. Then once Ty went back inside the girls caught fireflies together.

"Pretty soon I get to play this game with wands." Courtney said as Heather just simply rolled her eyes at her.

"Showoff." She muttered under her breath. After the games were over Mrs. Adams called the girls back inside and told them to get into their nightgowns and pajamas. Heather got into her favorite glittery pink and purple princess nightgown that her father had bought her a couple of years ago before she used the toilet and brushed her teeth. Then she removed the picture of her mother from her bag and kissed the picture before setting it up on the nightstand.

"Is that your mum?" Jenna asked her as Heather silently nodded while she dug out the rest of her pillows and blankets and then started unrolling her sleeping bag. Lily smiled up at Jenna and waved. Jenna, having never seen a magic photograph before gasped and widened her eyes.

"Alright girls, it's time to go to sleep." Mrs. Adams said as she came into the bedroom. Heather grabbed ahold of her favorite purple teddy bear before she zipped herself up inside her sleeping bag while Mrs. Adams smiled and turned off the light before she exited the room and quietly shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A New Friend

Heather's father picked her up the next morning after breakfast. "So how was the slumber party last night?" he asked her.

"It was great. We got to play flashlight with Stephanie's big brother and then we caught fireflies and played truth or dare." She said.

"What?" her father questioned.

"It's sort of like vow or bow but it's the muggle version of it since half the girls over there were muggles." Heather explained.

"Oh, I see. Well that's interesting." He told her.

"Yeah, it was really hard for me saying goodbye to her though. It's too bad that I can't do magic yet and get her to stay." She said.

"I'm sorry honey, but even magic can't do that." He told her as they finally made it down the driveway together before they took ahold of each other's hand and looked both ways before crossing the street together.

 _…_

Jenna rode her bicycle as fast as she could down the sidewalk. That's when all of a sudden she ran into Brittany who was busy pushing Danny's carriage alongside of her. The baby boy continued to sleep and suck on his pacifier until Jenna started squeezing her bicycle horn to alert Brittany that she was about to pass. Danny opened up his bright blue eyes and started to cry. Brittany brought the carriage to a stop while Jenna pedaled backwards and pulled her own vehicle to a stop.

"Oh great!" she snapped with a roll of her eyes.

"It's alright Danny, go back to sleep." Brittany said softly and soothingly while she reached her hand inside of the carriage and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Why did I have to go and wake him up!" Jenna spat.

"Oh it's alright Jenna, it's not your fault. He's probably just getting hungry. It's been a couple of hours now since I nursed him. Do you want to feed him? I brought bottles along with me." Brittany told her as Jenna breathed a deep and heavy sigh. As much as she hated babies, she knew that if she fed him then he would at least be happy and probably stop crying.

"Oh, alright! But if he poops while I'm holding him then you have to be the one to change him. Because I'm not touching his stinky diapers." She told her as Brittany laughed.

"It's a deal." She told her. "Why don't you go sit on that park bench over there and then I'll give him to you." She said as Jenna climbed off her bike, removed her bright shiny and pink riding helmet and fastened it around her handlebars and then walked over to the bench and sat down. Brittany slowly slid her arms underneath the screaming infant before she adjusted his pacifier and then carried him over to the little girl and placed him inside her arms.

"Here's his bottle and here's a towel." She told her as she handed her the baby bottle and then draped a towel over her shoulder. "Trust me, you're going to need it." She said as Jenna rolled her eyes while placing the nipple to his lips.

"Now you tell me." She said as the baby started sucking it hungrily. Jenna smiled down at him. "I have to admit, he is rather adorable in an irritating way." She said as Brittany smiled down at them both. As soon as Jenna had finished feeding him she brought Danny up to her shoulder to burp him. Sure enough after she patted his back a few times he belched out most of his meal out onto the towel. "Eww,.. gross!" she exclaimed as Brittany laughed again.

"I told you that you would need that towel." She told her as Danny grunted and let out a rather loud noise of flatulence.

"What's the point of even feeding him in the first place if none of it stays inside of him?" Jenna wondered but Brittany just simply grinned at her.

"Oh don't worry, he's getting more to eat than you even realize." She told her. "Anyway, a promise is a promise. Give him back to me and I'll change him." She said.

"With pleasure." Jenna said quickly handing the baby back over to his mother.

"C'mon Daniel, let's get you all cleaned up and a fresh nappy on you." She said while she laid him down on the bench to change him. As Danny's mother unbuttoned his onesie and tore inside his diaper he began to cry again. Jenna quickly decided that she would rather be on the playground than listening to him cry or breathing in the scent of his poopy diaper so she leapt up from the bench and hurried over to the swings.

However just when she sat down, she realized that there was a tiny bluebird next to her hobbling around on what appeared to be a broken leg. "Oh you poor little thing." She said as she bent down and held the injured bird inside the palm of her hands. "Don't worry, I'll go and take you home with me. Mum will know what to do. I'm sure that she'll be able to fix you." She told him before she stood up and carried him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The New Neighbors

A few days later Heather, Teddy, and Eve decided to play a game of hide and go seek. Or at least Teddy and Heather decided to and Eve felt obligated to play with them since her father wanted her to keep an eye on them for him. "Alright, let's just get this over with." She began while she breathed a deep and heavy reluctant sigh since she could think of a number of different things that she would rather be doing than playing with her little brother and sister.

"I'll count and then you guys can go hide." She said before she turned her back and closed her eyes. "One, two, three,.." she began as Heather started waving her hand over at her twin brother.

"C'mon Teddy! Let's go! We have to hide before she finishes counting!" Heather exclaimed inside a whisper before both twins turned around and ran away.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Eve said before she opened her eyes unaware that Jerry was walking up the driveway. "Alright, ready or not, here I come!" she cried while she started to turn around and that's when she realized that she was suddenly face to face with her crush. She gasped as Jerry smiled at her.

"Hullo Eve. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." He apologized.

"Oh no, that's alright. I was just playing with my little brother and sister." She told him while she smiled back at him and pointed in the opposite direction while Jerry stifled a laugh. "Not that I want to, I mean I have a lot of stuff that I'd rather be doing than that. It's just that I promised my dad I would keep an eye on them." She explained.

"Well I guess that means that you already broke your promise since you don't seem to know where they are." He said as she just simply stared at him blankly.

"Oh,.. well,.." she began as he laughed again.

"Don't worry, I'll help you look for them." He told her. "I mean originally I was going to come over here and see if you wanted to go for a horseback ride, but I see that you're already busy." He said as they both rounded the corner.

"Look Jerry, I really appreciate you wanting to help me but I just want to warn you that Teddy and Heather are very difficult to find. Which makes me wonder why I even agreed to this in the first place." Eve said before she caught a glimpse of the house a crossed the street and stopped to watch a moving truck pulling into the driveway. Jerry stopped beside her and turned his head to watch too.

"I see that the new neighbors are moving in a crossed the street." He said.

"Yeah and from the looks of it they must be muggles too." She said before they continued walking through the yard together. Meanwhile a tall black Brit walked outside carrying a smaller black Brit with short curly hair. She appeared to be about Heather's age and maybe even a bit younger.

"Truck!" she cried while she pointed towards the vehicle parked in her driveway. Her brother smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's right Ramona, that's our moving truck." He told her.

"Vroom goes the truck and beep beep right Kevin?" she questioned him as he grinned and gave a little bit of a chuckle before kissing her again.

"That's right." he told her before he set her down beside him while she clung onto her blanket in one hand and teddy bear inside the other. As soon as Jerry and Eve successfully found Teddy and Heather they decided to walk over a crossed the street together and say hello. Ramona quickly hurried around her brother's back and hid.

"Hullo," Eve began as she smiled at them while she and the others walked up the driveway. "you must be our new neighbors." She said as Kevin smiled back at her and nodded while she reached out her hand and offered for him to shake it.

"Yes we are." He told her as he accepted it and continued to grin at her while he shook it. "I'm Kevin Nelson and this is my little sister Ramona." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Evangeline Snape but everyone usually calls me either Eve or Evie. And this is my friend Jerry Stevenson and my little sister Heather and my little brother Theodore." She told him.

"But I like to be called Teddy." He told him.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. How old are you Heather?" he wondered.

"Seven." She replied. "But I'll be eight in a few months." She added.

"Ramona just turned seven last month. Maybe you and your brother can come over and play with her sometimes. She could use some friends to play with." Kevin said.

"Sure, I'd love to." Heather began. "Especially considering that one of my best friends in the whole entire world just moved away." She said.

"I know, that's how we were able to move in." Kevin told her with a chuckle before he took Eve aside. "Listen, before she comes over to play with Ramona there's something that I've got to warn you about first." He began. "Ramona's autistic." He told her.

"What does that mean?" Heather wondered as Eve bent down to her level.

"Well that just means that she has a little bit of trouble communicating and being able to understand things like the way that you and I do." She told her little sister.

"Oh, well if that's all it is than that's not a problem at all." Heather told her while she smiled up at her big sister and then turned her head to look back at Ramona and grinned. "Welcome to the neighborhood Ramona." She told her.

"Thank you." The other little girl said as she smiled back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Home Again

Jenna's baby bird was outside splashing inside his birdbath. She had decided to name him Sky since he was same the same color as the sky. Sky's leg had been healing up very nicely and Jenna's mother figured that it wouldn't be too much longer until he could fly away with the rest of the birds. "But I don't want him to fly away Mother, I want him to stay here with me." Jenna told her while she pressed her face up against the glass and watched him continue to wet his feathers and wash himself while he whistled a song.

"I'm sorry Jenny darling, but Sky is not a pet. He is a wild animal and he deserves to stay in the wild." Her mother told her.

"But it's not fair!" Jenna snapped with a stomp of her foot. "First Daddy leaves me and now you're going to make me lose one of the only friends that I have!" she cried before she turned around and hurried upstairs.

"Jenny wait, I want to talk to you about this!" her mother called up to her but it was already too late. She had managed to make it inside her bedroom and had slammed the door behind her.

 _…._

"Tell me something Heather," Teddy began as he, Ramona, and his sister played outside in the yard. "if all you girls are going to do is play with baby dolls, Barbie dolls, and have tea parties, then why am I here?" he questioned her.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Heather asked him back.

"Well no, not really." He replied.

"Well then there's your answer." She told him as he simply just rolled his eyes at her.

"Just serve me the tea then already." He said before adding, "I wish that Harry was here. He would let me ride one of the dragons if he was." under his breath while Heather elbowed him in the ribs. That's when suddenly a group of boys passed them.

"Look at that Liam, it isn't every day that you get to see two retards at one tea party." One of the boys pointed out to him before they started to laugh and snicker at them. Teddy narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him. How he had wished that he knew how to use a wand at that very moment. Heather turned over and looked at him. She couldn't remember a time when her brother had looked so angry.

"Leave it alone." She whispered inside his ear. "There isn't anything you can do about it." She told him but Teddy didn't care. He didn't care what Harry had always taught him about turning the other cheek. He desperately wanted to hurt that boy. For not only was he making fun of him, but he was making fun of an innocent girl who couldn't stand up for herself. That's when all of a sudden, before he knew what was happening Heather gave a loud and astonished gasp.

Teddy turned his head back over to look at her before he turned it to look back over at the other boy and he had realized too late that the anger inside of him had caused the other boy to shrink down in size. For in a few seconds the boy was smaller than a flea. "Theodore!" Heather scolded. "What did you do!?" she hollered angrily as Ramona stared at him blankly.

"What happened? How did he do that?" she wondered as Teddy and his twin sister exchanged anxious and worried looks.

 _…_

"I'm sorry Dad, it was an accident." Teddy began later once he and Heather were back at him. "He just made me so mad." He told him before his father took a deep breath and sighed.

"Listen son, I'm not blaming you for your use of accidental magic. You're a young wizard and that's bound to happen every now and again. However, what I do want you to do is try and learn to control your temper." He said.

"But what else do you expect me to do? They were making fun of me and Ramona. And the poor girl didn't even know what was going on!" Teddy told him.

"Exactly." Eve began before she bent down to his level and took a deep breath. "Look Teddy, I know exactly how you feel. I can't tell you how many times the other people around here have called me a freak just because I'm a witch or have made fun of the fact that I don't have a mother." She said.

"Well that's different, you can just do a bat boogey hex on them." Teddy said with a shrug.

"That's not the point that she's trying to make." Tobey began. "When people laugh at me for my lack of sight I either ignore them or tell them to go away and leave me alone. Anger and magic isn't always the answer." He said as Teddy took a deep breath.

"I guess you're right Tobey. I'm sorry Daddy." He told him as his father bent down and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"That's alright son. I know that you'll remember that next time." He said.

"What about the neighbors and the boy that Teddy shrunk?" Heather wondered.

"Don't worry, the spell will wear off eventually and I'll go ahead and explain what's going on to the neighbors." Snape said before he let go of her. "You two stay here with your brother and sister. I'll be right back." He said before he turned around and walked out of the front door.

 _…._

Jenna's mother slowly entered the bedroom and sat down at the foot of her bed. She leaned over her and started rubbing her back before running her fingers through her hair. "Jenny, can I talk to you for a second darling?" she questioned her as the little girl suddenly sat up with a sniff while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess so." She said.

"Listen honey, your father didn't leave you. He loves you very much." Her mother told her.

"Then why isn't he around anymore?" she wondered.

"It's probably because he just needs a little time to himself right now. Just like you need when you get upset. That's why I didn't come back here right away. But Sky needs to go back to his family and friends because he needs them just as much as you do. Do you understand?" her mother questioned her while the little girl slowly nodded before she flung her arms around her and embraced her tightly. "Good, I love you baby." She told her as she planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too." Jenna told her as her mother gave her a few tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose. Once Jenna was properly calmed down she took Sky inside the palm of her hands. "Alright Sky, it's time for you to go home. Please don't forget me." She told him while she nuzzled her face against his feathers before he stretched his wings and took flight up into the sky.


End file.
